De luz a tormenta
by Raxe
Summary: Encontrar asiento en el eropuerto es tan raro como encontrar un piano.


**Descargo: los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a Hati-chan, por nuestras dedicaciones espontáneas.**

 **De luz a tormenta**

El ruido del aeropuerto es curioso. Blanco. Muchas voces, muchas ruedas, muchos pasos y nada que destaque más que el resto, exceptuando el sonido de los aviones al despegar. Fácil de ignorar, al menos para él.

Su vuelo a New York está retrasado. No le han dado más que explicaciones atropelladas y Todoroki ha dejado de insistir. Siempre pasa cuando viaja.

Lo que no siempre pasa es que logra encontrar un asiento libre en hora punta en medio de un aeropuerto. Si estuviera sólo un poquito más desesperado por descansar las piernas, hubiera corrido. En estricto rigor, no es un «asiento», sino un banquillo de piano ubicado justamente al lado de un piano, al que Todoroki no le ve mucha utilidad en medio de todo ese pulular de sonidos enrevesados.

Se sienta y, para su paz mental, aún queda espacio en el banquillo para una persona más, dos si se acomodan muy juntas, así que desecha la idea de estar quitándole el lugar a alguna abuelita cansada.

No pasa mucho antes de que su mirada sea inevitablemente atraída por las teclas. Blanco y negro. Toca el violín, no el piano. Toca el violín, ya no el piano. Pero la costumbre es más fuerte, sus recuerdos son más poderosos.

Cuando era pequeño, su madre le enseñó a tocar. Ella era amable y paciente. Se sentaba a su lado y le decía que debía extender bien los dedos, que debía sentir la música y prestar atención a la partitura. Al inicio era difícil alcanzar todas las teclas, pero el tiempo le dio soltura y la práctica le permitió poder mirar la partitura sin fijarse en donde estaban sus dedos y viceversa.

Todo se rompió, por supuesto, cuando los problemas matrimoniales fueron en aumento, cuando su madre comenzó a notar ciertos parecidos físicos entre Todoroki y su padre. Todo se fracturó cuando su madre no pudo más con ella misma ni con Todoroki, que en algún punto se volvió un recuerdo constante del dolor y la presión que su esposo ejercía sobre ella, y explotó con él.

Desde entonces, la cicatriz en su rostro le recuerda constantemente que el piano para él significa recuerdos felices, sucios por lo que pasó después, y un poco incompletos.

Luego eligió el violín, principalmente porque la primera vez que lo oyó pensó que su sonido era triste, pero también podía ser ira.

Sin embargo, las teclas siempre vuelven a él.

Como ahora. En un aeropuerto, esperando que se dignen a decirle a qué hora saldrá su vuelo para ir al conservatorio Juilliard School, sentado en un banquillo _de_ _piano_.

Las teclas lo llaman. Blanco y negro. Las recuerda. Su textura, lisa. Las notas. Todo.

No ha tocado un piano desde que su relación con su madre se volvió nula, porque no quería abrirse a sí mismo las heridas. Pero hoy se va a otro país. Y las heridas han sanado. Ahora por qué no, nadie va a escucharlo en pleno aeropuerto.

La primera tecla cede bajo su dedo. El mecanismo, en cuestión de milisegundos deja caer el martillo sobre la cuerda y el sonido agita algo dentro de Todoroki, algo que lo absorbe, se pega a su piel y lo recorre como agua, como luz de sol.

Toca Claro de Luna, de Debussy, porque es la única que recuerda, más por memoria muscular que otra cosa. La practicó durante meses. Era un nivel que él recién empezaba en ese entonces, pero alcanzó a aprenderla completa antes de que todo se desmoronara. Aprendió su parte.

La voz suave de su madre resuena en su mente.

«Cuando la sepas de memoria, la tocaremos a cuatro manos».

Las teclas se hunden. Sus dedos se mueven por sí solos. A medida que avanza, Todoroki recuerda la siguiente nota. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente.

Ya no escucha al aeropuerto. Está abstraído. No. Vacío. Liberado. Siente que está dejando ir algo que le aterrorizó perder, pero que resultó no ser doloroso.

Le gusta la música. Le gusta tocar el violín, no sólo en las variantes que llamaron su atención la primera vez, también sus versiones alegres o ácidas.

Y ha redescubierto el piano.

En ese momento de paz, una tecla que él no ha presionado suena. Una nota que no reconoce en esa pieza. De pronto, está de vuelta en el banquillo y es otra vez consciente de que está tocando el piano. Las notas que él no toca siguen saliendo.

Sus dedos comienzan a moverse más lento, ahora casi con inseguridad. Molestia empieza a bullir dentro de él. A su lado, la persona que ha tocado la tecla, cuenta: «uno, dos, tres» con voz suave, como pidiendo perdón y permiso. Sin estar seguro de lo que hace, Todoroki sigue, más por impulso que por comodidad.

Y algo cambia ahí, en la melodía. La persona a su lado los armoniza, los convierte en música homogénea. Todoroki no despega la vista del teclado, pero alcanza a ver de reojo sus manos finas y brazos delgados. Él está en un nivel bajo y nunca ha tocado a cuatro manos. La persona se está adaptando a él, por lo que debe estar varios escalafones por encima.

Mientras su lado racional analiza, algo ocurre. Se absorbe, sin embargo, no es suave como la luz de sol o el agua. Ahora lo atrapa un huracán, está en medio de vientos que le acarician con aspereza y luego está en medio de una tormenta, con truenos y rayos que lo amenazan pero no lo tocan.

Se siente completa, la pieza. Una parte que Todoroki no sabía que faltaba se ha unido y mezclado sin dificultad, como si estuviera destinada a estar ahí desde siempre. Y quizá así fuera, no por nada es una pieza a cuatro manos.

Esa sensación le provoca no querer dejar de tocar nunca. De súbito, desea olvidarse de la partitura y el tiempo, solamente tocar y tocar, hasta que sus huesos griten de cansancio y le duela la espalda, hasta que el aeropuerto esté vacío...

«Vuelo 603, parte en cincuenta minutos. Vuelo 603, parte en cincuenta minutos».

... y pueda estar ahí, acompañado de las estrellas.

¡Su vuelo!

Se detiene. A su lado, la persona se levanta con rapidez.

Todoroki está desorientado.

Hay aplausos. Tarda un poco en deducir que van dirigidos a ellos. Demora un poco más en notar el silencio que se ha formado. ¿Los estaban escuchando?¿habían silenciado el aeropuerto?

—¡Vamos!—grita una chica pequeña, de cabello corto que contrasta con sus audífonos blancos, tratando de acercarse entre el círculo de personas que se ha formado en torno al piano y hablan, otra vez, todos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah!¡Voy!—responde la voz a su lado.

Con eso sus sentidos terminan de regresar. Se gira a todo prisa, pero quien ha tocado con él ya está corriendo hacia el mar de gente. Alcanza a distinguir cabello negro atado en un moño alto y al menos dos maletas grandes y una mochila, todas de colores pastel.

Y en un segundo ha desaparecido.

.

Cuando sube a su vuelo al fin, suelta un suspiro. Va retrasado tres horas, pero ya no quiere pensar en eso. Lo arreglará cuando aterrice, no tiene otra opción.

Envía un mensaje a Fuyumi, que ha insistido mucho en que le avise cuando despegue, y otro a Midoriya, que no se lo ha dicho directamente pero sí le ha insinuado que «deben estar en contacto» y «el clima ese día será peligroso, Todoroki-kun».

Su asiento está del lado del pasillo. Junto a él, un chico rubio con algunos mechones de pelo teñidos de negro de manera que se forme un rayo, dormita. Todoroki no entiende cómo se ha relajado tan rápido estando rodeado de tanta gente. Pasan un par de minutos en que pasajeros siguen abordando.

Alguien en los asientos de atrás se levanta y vuelve a sentarse.

—¡Te lo dije!¡es él!—A Todoroki le llegan murmullos amortiguados.

—¿En serio?—pregunta una segunda voz.

—Que sííííí. Mira.

Oye pasos. Luego, una mano pequeña le toca el hombro.

—Um, disculpa.

Es la chica pequeña de cabello corto. Se ha colgado al cuello los audífonos, pero definitivamente es ella.

—¡Kyouka-chan, regresa aquí!—dice la segunda voz. Y esta vez, oyéndola con más claridad, la reconoce.

—¿Podrías... cambiar de asiento conmigo?—continúa la chica, Kyouka. —Es que...uh, él es mi novio—apunta al chico rubio al lado de Todoroki. — y está tratando de huir de mí.

Todoroki se pregunta si el chico tendrá alguna noticia de ser un novio en intento de fuga.

A pesar de la pobre excusa, Todoroki responde: —Está bien.

Kyouka lo mira con la boca abierta todo el tiempo que tarda en tomar su mochila y levantarse. Todoroki la ve lanzar una incrédula sonrisa a la segunda voz. Todoroki le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que retire sus cosas del asiento y ella murmura «¡ah! Sí, claro. Gracias, gracias. Has salvado nuestra relación».

Mientras Kyouka toma sus cosas y se sienta en el que fue el asiento de Todoroki, él se centra en la que será su compañera de viaje. Usa el cabello negro atado en un moño alto, tiene una mochila color celeste pastel en el regazo, sus manos son finas y sus brazos delgados. Ha estado tocando con él hace menos de una hora.

Se sienta. En realidad, no está muy seguro de qué hacer. Ha visto su cara antes, en alguna revista...

La chica carraspea.

—Eres Todoroki Shouto, ¿verdad?—dice. Todoroki asiente y no pregunta por qué sabe su nombre. Él también sabe el de ella. —Gracias por permitirme tocar contigo. Soy...

—Yaoyorozu Momo. Te he visto tocar antes.

A Yaoyorozu se le iluminan los ojos cuando Todoroki la reconoce.

—¡Yo también te he visto! En revistas de música y algún recital de violín y...—Su voz pierde fuerza de pronto, como si temiera que su efusividad pudiera espantarlo— uh, no sabía que tocabas el piano.

—Yo tampoco sabía que lo hacía.

Se forma un silencio que dura casi un minuto. Todoroki no se siente incómodo, pero incluso con su capacidad casi nula para leer a la gente, nota que Yaoyorozu sí.

—¿Está bien si tocas conmigo otra vez?—dice. Si le preguntan por qué, la respuesta es no lo sé. Quiero.

Quiere vivir el piano otra vez y Yaoyorozu lo ha ayudado a hacerlo ahora, así que hasta que pueda hacerlo por sí mismo, quiere tocar con ella.

En los asientos delante de ellos se escucha un chillido ahogado. Segundos después el sonido de una notificación se oye desde el bolsillo de Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu ignora su teléfono y se dedica a mirarlo a los ojos por varios segundos antes de sonreír.

—Claro que me gustaría.

 **.**

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo?**

 **El OS está inspirado en una noticia que vi hace años. Si no me equivoco, eran dos chicos que tocaron piano a cuatro manos en un terminal de autobuses. No recuerdo mucho más, pero sirvió para crear este AU.**

 **Respecto al aspecto musical: se mencionan pocos aspectos técnicos y me documenté, pero es bastante (y por bastante digo MUY) probable que haya entendido algo mal o cosas por el estilo. Siéntanse en completa libertad de corregirme de ser así.**

 **Espero que no esté tan OCC como lo siento (?).**

 **Solicito consejos para ellos manteniendo una conversación larga, no se me vienen a la cabeza temas de los que puedan hablar que no sean los principales (la familia de Todoroki, la vida de Yaoyorozu) y creo que el OS da para más, de hecho tengo algunas ideas, pero la parte de la familiaridad me falla(?) entonces, concejos porfa.**

 **Ya los dejo, gracias por leer.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **PD: Hati-chan, espero que el fic fuera de tu agrado.**

 **PD2: el fic está calificado como completo porque extenderlo no es seguro.**


End file.
